Walk a Little Further
by SamXDanny
Summary: "The truck was speeding down the road, honking and trying to stop, but it couldn't. And that's when I realized that this was my destination. This was when and where I will die, and leave the planet earth for good and never return." Rated T. DxS.


**Hehe… just a one-shot :3**

**Today has been a frightening day for me… I'm not going to explain why… It'll take a while to understand…**

**So, this came up in my mind recently and… I just needed to write it, for goodness sake xD**

**And I just love writing about Sam :P**

**And no, not because I like to believe I'm Sam and I get to kiss Danny -_- I repeat, I'm not in love with Danny. I just think he's adorable! It's so hard to convince that to my sister and mother… *sigh***

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Walk a Little Further**

**One Shot**

The dark hole that I fell in was haunting me. Ever since that day, life was just darkness to me. All I saw was blackness and hatred. All I felt was stress and sadness. All the color in me vanished beneath my skin. My hope disappeared. My love for anything had crumbled. My world… became nothing but dust.

My conscience always told me that this wasn't right; I had to stay strong. But the other part of me told me that I had to give up. If I left the world alone, the world would leave me alone, too. And that meant that there will be no more pain. No more heartbreaks. No more fighting. No more backstabbers…

No more Danny.

His name made my heart ache. He's the reason why I'm like this. He betrayed me; he betrayed the world. He left me on my knees, pleading for him to come back and hold me in his arms. He left me frozen in place, the feeling of being abandoned; betrayed, overwhelming me. He pushed me in this pitch black dark hole with no faith of escaping. He left without saying goodbye. He left without a word. But the last words I heard from him were cold and cruel and replayed in the back of my mind.

"_I hate you."_

After all we been through, after all the wars, battles, teasing, comforts, promises, secrets, and friendship, he said he hated me when I loved him. He said it in a hiss, cold and heartless, and I said I loved him with truth and emotion. And what did he reply? He said he hated me when I actually thought he loved me. He even said he did. What changed his mind?

I felt like crying there in the middle of the sidewalk, crashing down to the ground and wrap myself in my arms tightly, never wanting to let go. I wanted the stars of the night sky comforting me as I stare at them, mesmerized. I even wanted someone to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright, and I just needed to walk a little further to see that opening light. The light that told me that life was going to come back together, and make my frown upside down into a smile.

I unwrapped my arms from my body and put them into my black jacket's pockets. It was then I felt something cold in my left pocket. With curiosity, I grabbed it and pulled it out. I brought my hand into my sight to see I wrapped my hand in something that was blue and cold. It was shaped like a diamond. I then opened my hand to look at the object.

It was the crystal that Danny had gave to me.

My vision became fogged up with tears. For once in my life, I let them slip down my cheek in a public area. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I'm too heartbroken to care. It's not like anybody cares about me, anyway. Tucker's to busy to care, my mom hates me, my dad died, followed with my grandma. And Danny wasn't there for me when I needed him…

He had said he hated me; his best friend.

It was then that I ran. I started to run as fast I could, hoping that my legs were leading me to my destination. And when I mean destination, I mean to my death.

Life right now was too hard to handle. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I couldn't escape the blackness. I had to do it. I just _had _too. It's the only way to be happy again. It's the only way.

Like my conscience had said to me, I had to walk a little further. Well, does running to your "destination" count, conscience? Is this what you meant by that? Is this what you wanted me to do? Is this where God wants me to go? To kill myself?

Tears rapidly slid beneath my eyes, and stained my cheek. My breathing became shaky, and my body felt like giving up. My soul felt like leaving this cruel world, and was ready to go somewhere else, anywhere but here. I felt like disappearing, and have everyone forget who I was. I wished to relive where Danny and Tucker forgot who I was. The thought of living here made me nauseous. I'm living in a cruel world right now. I need to escape it. I need to get out of here _now_.

The cold breeze blew through my face and within my hair. My eyes closed shut, and all I could see was blackness. I then stopped moving, my eyes still shut closed. Silence surrounded me, and my body became numb. It was then I heard a car horn and it slamming on the brakes. I open my rare amethyst eyes to see a full sized truck heading straight towards me. Wait… how did I end up on the road?

But there was no time to think of that. The truck was speeding down the road, honking and trying to stop, but it couldn't. And that's when I realized that this was my destination. This was when and where I will die, and leave the planet earth and never return.

But something told me that this wasn't right. That I should run and keep living life. Because if I did, things could come out great. But my feet wouldn't move. My hands and knees were numb. My voice was too sore to scream. This was the end for me. This was the end.

White flashing lights came into my vision. I shut my eyes tightly, and shielding my face with my arms. It was then everything went black as a force of wind knocked me out.

* * *

I awoken in a blue room. It had spaceship and astronaut posters on the wall. It was then that I knew where I was. I then panicked in fear.

I was in _Danny's room_.

I sat up quickly, and slowly got off the bed. But when I did so, Danny had opened the door. I froze in place, and he did so too. We stared in each other's eyes, with me breathing heavily. Danny cleared my throat, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why am I here?" I asked with a hiss.

"Because you were about to get hit by a truck. I needed to know why you didn't just run away. You had the chance," he answered, softly.

"I wanted to get out of this world, that's why!" I snapped. His jaw dropped. First he said he loved me, then he said he hated me, and now he acts like he cares about me? What game is he trying to play on me?

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Danny asked, his voice in a whisper, but I could hear it.

"Because you said you hated me after my father had passed away, along with my grandma." I replied, crossing my arms around my chest. "AND after my mother admitted that she hated me and couldn't wait for me to turn eighteen so she could kick me out of the house." Danny fell silent. Guiltiness was written all over his face. He sighed and stepped closer to me, but I just stepped back. I was pissed at him. How dare he betray me like that. How _dare _he.

"Sam-"

"Don't Sam me!" I shouted. His mouth shut closed. "I am through with you, Daniel James Fenton! _Through_! All my life I been hopelessly in love with you, and to find out that you loved me too, only to find out that you actually hated me from the start. Player much? You like to mess with people's emotions, do you Fenton? You like to tease me and make me think you actually care and love me. You like to see me make a huge fool of myself from falling into your little prank, do you? You like-" I was cut off by Danny rushing over to me and kiss me on the lips. This startled me, and I pushed him away.

"I'm not falling into your trap again, Fenton." I hissed at him.

"This isn't a trap, Sam." Danny tried to convince. "What you heard was wrong. Yeah, I said I hated you, but you didn't let me finish." I crossed my arms.

"What is there to know more about? How much you hate my guts?" I asked.

"No," he denied. He grasped my shoulders. "I meant to say that I hated you for what you did. You tried to risk your _life _for me, Sam. You know how _HE _can be. I… I just couldn't take the thought of losing you that easily. I'm completely in love with you. I couldn't let Dark Dan kill you. I couldn't let my _alternative future-self _kill you. Because if he did, then that's technically _me _killing _you_. And… I couldn't let that happen."

All of the anger and hatred vanished beneath my skin. My eyes and face softened. My hands unclenched and I flopped on the bed and laid on my back, thinking about what Danny had said. He followed my actions, and stared at me with hope of for forgiveness. I bit my lip, trying to figure out which side to believe. Danny's side, or mine.

You see, a week ago, Dark Dan had escaped the thermos and headed for revenge on Danny. Clockwork warned us about it, and told us to prepare for the attack. So all that day we trained, and trained, and trained. And when Dark Dan finally made it to us, we were ready to fight.

But something happened to Danny. He got beaten up so badly, that he was too weak to fight. I remembered how I rushed to him and repeatedly asked him if he was alright. He said he was fine, but I didn't believe him for a second and realized that he just said that to calm me down. And that's when I told him I loved him… he said he loved me too. And that's when we kissed.

The kiss was so, oh very passionate. Fireworks exploded in the background, and sparks flew all around us, it seemed. To me, it was the best moment of my entire life. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

It was then that I decided to sacrifice myself for him. He tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. I told Dark Dan that he could kill me instead, and that I surrender. Dark Dan didn't hesitate to do it, but before he could hit me, Danny pushed me out of the way. He looked at me in a nefarious way with his eyes narrowed and hands clutched tight. It almost frightened me. _Almost_.

And that's when he said he hated me, and my world had vanished. It was then that I was beginning to fall into that dark hole as he flew away from me. And when he flew away, I fell completely. The darkness overwhelmed me, and the sight of my dad and grandma dying from Dark Dan blasting them, made my hope and happiness get thrown into the garbage, and get eaten by large beast animals. Piece by piece.

But with me laying on Danny's bed, looking up at the ceiling after Danny had told me that he only hated me for what I tried to do, made me see the light that my conscience told me to walk towards. I realized that this was a huge misunderstanding, that he didn't really hate me. That maybe no one did. And I smiled at that thought.

I turned my head towards Danny, and sighed.

"I… I believe you, Danny." I admitted. He smiled at me. "But it doesn't mean I forgive for what you had done." His smile fainted. "You made me think that you hated me, Danny. You sucked me into this dark hole that I was afraid I couldn't get out of. You weren't there when I needed you when my father and grandma died. You almost had me _kill _myself, Danny," I could see him shudder at the thought. "But it was also you who pulled me out… you were the one who saved me. So… thank you." Danny took his hand into mine.

"I would do anything for you, Sam," he admitted. "You're my world. And it crushes me on how I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" His eyes were tearing up. It was the first time I ever saw him cry, so I hugged him. He hugged back, and we both sobbed in each other's shoulders. It was then that we looked in each other's bloodshot eyes. We both gave small smiles and leaned in and closed the gap between us.

And that's when our lips met.

The kiss felt like the first one we had during the frightening battle. His lips were warm and tender. They were so soft and innocent, much to my liking. Fireworks exploded and sparks flew as cliché as it sounds, and it was just perfect. Danny was mine, and I was his. That was that.

We separated, and leaned our foreheads together. We smiled and admired our beauty. Danny gave a soft kiss on my nose.

"I love you," he whispered. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of that. I grinned.

"I love you, too."

And that's when the light hit me. I was bounded free from the dark hole. The darkness was pushed behind me, and the light flickered on in my head. The pain of being heartbroken vanished, along with the pain of being betrayed and abandoned. My life was now put together, and I couldn't be any happier.

My conscience was right. All you have to do is walk a little further, and into the light. And then, your life will feel complete once again.

And that's when I realized you should never give up. You just need to keep the faith.

To walk a little further…

* * *

**I think I repeated the term, "Walk a little further" too much…**

**Sorry, I just like that line very much xD**

**Ha, I was about to make a line break and make Sam say, "If only that was true" and get hit by the truck… but I'm not _that_ cruel. I just **_**can't **_**do that. I just can't… I love Sam and this couple too much xD**

**Anyway, I hoped you like it! I think this will be my last one shot for a while. I'm making too many. I need to focus on "A Phantom Story"…**

**So stay tuned for a new chapter of "A Phantom Story"! **

**Oh, and R&R ;)**

_**SamXDanny**_


End file.
